Paper cutters consisting of a board surface, ruler and an edge-positioned cutting member typically employ a paper guide mechanism which is attached to the ruler and maintained in contact with the cutting board surface. The paper guide means is movable in a horizontal direction along the ruler and is secured at a preselected ruler location via a thumbscrew. The paper guide provides an edge against which the paper to be cut is positioned relative to the cutting mechanism positioned at the edge of the cutting board. In the event the conventional paper guide mechanism is not required, the paper guide mechanism must be physically removed from the paper cutter. This is an inconvenient procedure and can result in the paper guide mechanism being misplaced insofar as it is physically removed from the paper cutter.